


What the Future Holds

by MeiglanL



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, other pairing to be decided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiglanL/pseuds/MeiglanL
Summary: The continued adventures of Inuyasha and Co. as they settle into life after Kagome's return and deal with the lasting effects of the events of the anime/manga. Naraku may be gone, but the fight isn't over. So far, includes the pairings from canon.





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I haven't updated my other story in a while, but I wanted to try something new. This story is quite self-gratifying on my part, so anything could happen. Please note that I will not be using Japanese words/terminology/titles in this story, with the exception of names and places. I simply do not have the accurate knowledge of the language that would make doing so beneficial to the story.

     They had all assumed that once the search for the Jewel and defeat of Naraku had been accomplished, that they could all lead normal lives. Then, they were all devastated when Kagome had been unable to return to them. With her arrival, they had all felt a sense of joy, peace, and for once; normalcy. However, they had never done “normal” well, now had they?

It had been nearly five years since Kagome had returned to the Feudal Era for good, and not much had changed. Sango and Miroku were happily married, though they occasionally fought. Even though their three children were plenty old enough to stay with Kaede or Kagome, her husband refused to allow Sango to go with him on exterminating missions. She knew she would win him over, however. She always did. After staying in the village for some time, Inuyasha and Kagome had discovered that they weren’t ready to settle into one place just yet, so they began traveling. They had told all their friends that it was just the lifestyle they had become accustomed to while searching for the Jewel and Naraku, but it was clear as day the young couple really just wanted time to themselves. They had began their travels a year after her return, and were currently on their way back to the village for an extended visit.

     “What are you doing? Go to sleep already.” Inuyasha tells Kagome gruffly. “You can wash the dirt outta your hair tomorrow.”

     “I’m not looking for dirt, Inuyasha.” They had passed through a rather unpleasant village that afternoon, and weren’t in the best of moods. “The last time we visited the village, some of the women my age were complaining about grey hair.”

     “Grey hair?” Inuyasha seemed a little confused. 

     “Yes. A human’s hair turns grey as they age.”  _ We haven’t really discussed my ageing at all. Will Inuyasha still want to be with me when I’m old and grey?  _ He got up and came closer.

     “You don’t have any grey hair, Kagome. It looks almost exactly the same as when we met.”  _ You look almost exactly the same as when we met. _ And it was true. Kagome hadn’t changed much in the 10 years since he’d first laid eyes on her. Sure, she was taller (barely), and her face seemed to have thinned slightly, but she didn’t really look  _ older _ . 

     “You’re right. I don’t look much different at all, do I?” She seemed to have drawn the same conclusion he had. 

     “No.”

     “Inuyasha? Could it be possible that I’ve...stopped ageing?”

     “I dunno. You aren’t that old, even for a human, so maybe it’s too soon to tell.” 

     “I still look 16, Inuyasha. I’m 25 now, I should look older. All the women my age in the village look older than I do. Something isn’t normal.” 

     “Would it really be so bad if you stayed the same? If you don’t age, doesn’t that mean you’ll be around longer?” And there it was, something else they’d avoided talking about. Someday, Inuyasha would have to go on without her. He’d live for centuries after she was gone, after they all were.

     “I’m human, Inuyasha. I’m not like you, I’m mortal.” She said sadly. 

     “I know that, but what’s wrong with wanting you around as long as possible?” His voice was so low, she almost didn’t hear him. 

     “There’s nothing wrong with that, but I don’t want you to get your hopes up.” She cradled his face in one hand, gently tracing one of his ears with the other. “I’ll do whatever I can to stay here with you as long as possible.”

     “I know you will.” He said sincerely. These conversations with them were so rare and she just had to know how he really felt. 

     “Do you regret being with me? Because I’m human?

     “What?! No! Of course not. No matter how short my time with you is, it’s worth it.” Inuyasha was horrified that she would even think he could regret being with her. They were made for each other. 

     “I’m glad” Kagome said with a sigh before finally relaxing against him and falling asleep.

 

     Miroku loved watching his wife with their children. He couldn’t help it. She was always beautiful, but something about motherhood made her absolutely captivating. At the moment, however, there was something else on his mind. “Sango, let’s go for a walk. Just the two of us? Rin can watch the children, I’m sure.” The young girl was an exellent babysitter. 

     “I suppose so. As long as Rin doesn’t mind.” Of course, she knew the girl wouldn’t. Rin adored children, especially their’s. Once the children were settled with their favorite babysitter, the couple was off. 

     “Okay, talk. What is it?” Sango asked matter-of-factly. 

     “What? A man can’t simply take a stroll with his wife?” Miroku feigned offense. 

     “He can, but you aren’t. I know something has been bothering you. What is it, Miroku? You know you can talk to me.”

     “Well, you see, I’m the first to survive the curse of the Wind Tunnel. As such, I couldn’t help but wonder what long-term effects it may have. I spoke to Lady Kaede, and she believes the large amount of demonic aura and poison I’ve sucked in over the years could lead to complications.” For such an ominous topic, Miroku was surprisingly calm.

     “Complications? What could that mean?” Sango tried to remain composed, but she was unable to hide the concern in her eyes.  _ Even now, we are not free from Naraku’s evil deeds. _

     “No one can say for certain. It is something we must discover in time. However, we have already started looking for ways to combat any ill effects. Lady Kaede believes the key may be in the slayer’s village.”

     “Really? But why?”

     “Yes. As people who came into contact with demons so frequently, it is possible that the exposure to demonic aura damaged the slayer’s bodies. If that is so, there’s a chance they found a way to reverse or at least lessen that damage.”

     “It’s worth a shot, though I’ve never heard of such a thing. Though I suppose the issue could have been resolved before my time. We’ll do whatever it takes.”


	2. Kiwako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome come across an interesting young woman in an unpleasant village. What is she hiding? And is she friend, or foe?

     "Inuyasha, we need to go back to that village.” Kagome said, sounding concerned and frustrated. 

     “Why? I thought you said you hated being there?” Inuyasha couldn’t fathom why she’d possibly want to return.

     “I think they stole from us. I’m missing bandages, herbs, and that salve Kaede made.” She told him as she checked the supplies she carried again.

     “Damn. They’d better not have taken any of our food. Are you sure you didn’t leave it back at our campsite?

     “I’m sure. You’d better check the food. It’s still the nearest village, so we have to go back.” 

     “What’re you gonna do, demand they give it back?” Inuyasha asked skeptically. 

     “Of course not. I’ll barter for some more. We at least need more bandages in case one of us gets hurt on the way back.”

     “Those bastards stole nearly half our food!”

     “We can hunt and gather more.”

     “Fine. We’ll go back, but we ain’t staying any longer than we have to. That place gives me the creeps.” 

     “I agree.” 

 

     The village wasn’t particularly large or wealthy, but it had so far been untouched by war, so it appeared quite peaceful. However, there was a sinister undercurrent that only certain kinds 

of people could sense. It was clear to those who had seen true suffering that something wasn’t right. They heard an all-too familiar disturbance off in the distance. “I think we should check it 

out.” Kagome suggested, unsurprisingly. 

     “It’s none of our business. Besides, I thought you wanted more supplies?”

     “I do, but something tells me this is important. Don’t you trust me?”

     “You know I do.” Inuyasha’s face had softened lightly, so Kagome knew she won. She had to practically drag Inuyasha along as she ran towards the commotion. 

     “Get outta here, you filthy half-breed!” One villager shouted as he began to throw rocks. 

     “Yeah! Dirty thief! No one wants ya here!” More stones were thrown. 

     “Mutt!” They continued to shout and assault the half-demon before them until they noticed Kagome. “Priestess! Thank goodness! Please, rid us of this monster.”

     Kagome was livid. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to stomp her foot and throw things at these cruel, heartless men. But she couldn’t. As a priestess and a grown 

woman, she would save the temper tantrum for later, when she was alone. For now, she simply looked around at the men, and down at the half-demon on the ground. The first thing she 

noticed was the ears. Two triangular dog ears, much like Inuyasha’s, but these were dark. Equally dark hair, slightly tanned skin, and the amber eyes that appeared standard for all dog 

demons. She then noticed that she was looking at a young woman. “What’s your name?” Kagome asked her quietly.

     “Kiwako” The younger woman whispered back.

     “Hurry, priestess! Before the beast gets away!” Kiwako flinched, expecting to get hit again. 

     “What do you expect me to do?” Kagome asked the villages, still struggling to remain calm. 

     “Kill it” They all nodded in unison.

     “Kill her? Why? What has she done?”

     “She’s a thief!” Someone shouted. 

      “Kiwako, have you stolen from this village?” She asked gently. 

     “N-no. All I did was collect water from the river outside the village.”

     “Have you hurt anyone here? Or tried to hurt them?”

     “No. Never. Please, I must get back.”

     “It seems my services are not needed here. Now, I suggest you all go home.”

     “But, Priestess…”

     “Go. Home.” Kagome squashed the urge to yell and lecture them. She wanted more than anything to tell them how foolish they were for hating someone just because they were a half-

demon, just because they were different.  _ This poor girl seems like she wouldn’t hurt a fly. How old is she? She looks like a teenager, not that that means much with a half-demon. She could  _

_ be 17, 70, or 170. _ Despite her warning, none of the men had left. If anything, they looked angrier.  _ Just great. _

     “We demand you eliminate this threat to our village!” 

     “You-” She was interrupted when a new, wealthier looking man appeared.

     “Save your breath. This so-called  _ priestess _ is nothing more than a demon loving whore. She’s no better than this worthless half-bree-”

     Before the newcomer could finish his tirade, Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome, seeming to come from nowhere. Deep growls and snarls erupted from his throat. Before he could say a 

word, the village men ran away. “Cowards” Inuyasha angrily proclaimed. “Let’s go, Kagome.”

     “Wait, Inuyasha. We need to make sure she’s okay.”

     “We gotta get out of here before the villagers come back with more men.” Inuyasha wasn’t too worried about actually getting hurt by those men. He could protect himself and Kagome, no 

problem. The trouble was, he hated fighting humans. It was frustrating having to hold back so he wouldn’t hurt them to bad, or worse. Besides, the girl would be fine. She was a half-demon, 

she just needed to earn their respect and learn to stand up for herself. “This is something she needs to handle on her own. A half-demon’s gotta learn to stand up for themselves. No one’ll 

respect her if she keeps cowering in fear like a pup.”

     “It’s not just Kiwako. Something else isn’t right here.”

     “I know. That’s why we should get out of here.”

     “If you want to leave, then fine. But I’m going to go talk to Kiwako.” Kagome knew she’d never find her on her own, but she also knew there was no way Inuyasha would let her go off 

without him.

     “Wench, where do you think you’re going?” Inuyasha asked irritably as Kagome meandered calmly in the direction they’d seen Kiwako leave. She was quite assured of her success, and did 

not doubt he’d soon follow. It was a lesson Kagome had learned soon after returning to the Feudal Era; she didn’t  _ have to _ fight with Inuyasha to get her way. They still fought, they were both 

too pigheaded not to, but not when she really needed something. If he realized there was no stopping her, Inuyasha simply went along with whatever Kagome wanted. Neither had 

acknowledged this, and she was careful to never abuse this power she held over him. She had done that enough with the beads, and she’d nearly lost him over it. Soon she heard him 

grumbling under his breath from behind her.

     “Get back, would ya? I’ll have to sniff her out for you.” He groused.  _ And I wanna make sure you’re safe, in case something happens.  _ He thought, still clinging to his surly facade, and 

unwilling to say it outloud.

 

     Kiwako breathed a sigh of relief as she entered her home.  _ That was close. _ She thought.  _ I’m not sure how much longer we’ll be able to safely stay here. _

     “Kiwako, you’re back!” The oldest of her young wards welcomed her, the others not far behind. “You’re hurt.” The young girl observed, touching her bruised cheek gently. The child, Iwa, 

was a sensitive soul. She couldn’t understand why anyone would harm her sweet caretaker.  _ Please, never lose that innocence.  _ Kiwako pleaded silently, but she knew it was pointless. Iwa, like 

all the others that had come through her home, like herself, would eventually become tainted by bitterness. It was the fate of all half-demons. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwa=rock  
> Kiwako=border child  
> Any names I come up with, I get from baby name websites, so they could be inaccurate.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ugly confrontation with the villagers puts Kagome in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains some violence. Nothing extreme.

Inuyasha had followed the girl’s scent through a well used, if overgrown path through the forest.  _ Her scent is all over here. Is she even trying to stay hidden?  _ He thought to himself. Any demon, or half-demon would have no problem finding her, and then she’d be in real trouble.

“Inuyasha, look, a hut.” Kagome pulled him from his thoughts. The place looked awful. There were several spots where it appeared someone had attempted repairs, but done a poor job of it. Nothing but a dirty length of cloth covered the door, and even that was filled with holes.  _ This is where she lives? Why bother with a hut if it’s in such bad shape? A cave would be nicer.  _ “Is she inside?” Kagome asked him. 

“Yeah. She’s there. She isn’t alone, though.” Inuyasha replied, surprisingly unconcerned. 

“Really? Are they human?”

“Nah, they’re all half-demon, it smells like. And brats, too.” He told her quietly. Kagome knew dealing with other half-demons brought out Inuyasha’s softer side, especially children. She suspected he looked at them and saw himself as a child. He’d never admit it, of course. “Wench, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” He asked, alarmed. 

“I’m going to see if she’ll let us in. Something isn’t right with this village, and I think Kiwako knows what the problem is. Besides, she might need help. You saw how awful those villagers were.” 

“Well, what do ya suppose we do? We can’t just- Shit! We gotta get out of here. Let’s go, Kagome!” Inuyasha gestured for her to get on his back, appearing very alarmed. Likely, it was the villagers coming to run the half-demon out of the village. That wasn’t a sight he wanted Kagome exposed to.

“Inuyasha, what’s going on? We can’t just leave!” She shouted at him. The poor girl needed their help, especially if children were involved. 

“Look, I know you wanna help, but we can’t this time.” He told her, exasperated. 

“And why not?” Kagome huffed.

“Men from the village are coming this way, and it ain’t gonna be pretty. They probably plan to run her off.” 

“Well, we can’t let them.”

“What’re you gonna do? Could you really shoot your arrows at a bunch of humans?” He had her there, and they both knew it. 

“How far out are they? Can’t we at least warn her?” She pleaded.

“Fine. But you get outta here.”  _ Being with me makes you just as much a target as any half-demon. _

“I will. Stay safe.”

“No weak human’s gonna hurt me.” He assured her with a scoff. Now he could hear the villagers, as well as smell the smoke coming from their torches.  _ Pitchforks and torches. Why’s it always pitchforks and torches? Don’t they know that won’t do any good against a half-demon?  _ Inuyasha thought as he ran into the dilapidated hut.

“What’s happening?” The frightened four year old butterfly half-demon asked Kiwako. 

“Get out of here, Yuuki. Take the others and find Iwa.”

Suddenly a red-clad figure crashed into their hut. Kiwako began to growl and snarl as menacingly as possible, determined to protect the children she considered hers. “Children, run!” She shouted, believing Inuyasha to be a threat. 

“What the hell are you doing? All of you get out of here before they set this place on fire. Go!” His shouting seemed to get through to the child, causing her to grab the two youngest and run. Kiwako, however, simply stared at him. 

“Who are you?” She asked.

“Damn it, it doesn’t matter who I am! We need to leave, now!” Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed her and ran. 

 

_ He’s taking too long…  _ Kagome thought worriedly. Yes, she knew Inuyasha was strong and humans weren’t really a match for him. Unless they had a monk or priestess.  _ I know these people hate demons, and half-demons. Especially half-demons. I can’t just stand here. _ So, she decided to try and find him. The closer she got to the hut, the more smoke clogged her lungs.  _ They set her home on fire _ , she thought sadly. Kagome could hear shouting, but could make out any figures through the smoke. She couldn’t sense Inuyasha, either, but there was another aura nearby.

“It’s one of ‘em! Get’er!’ A voice shouted through the smoke. Suddenly, a small figure burst through a cluster of bushes, angry humans on her heels. To her horror, Kagome realized one man held a long wooden handle like a staff, and the other a horsewhip.  _ They intend to beat that child!  _ She watched, wide-eyed as the girl fell and her pursuers approached. “This oughta teach ya, ya filthy half-breed.” One man sneered. 

“No!” Kagome shouted before darting in front of the child. The man who spoke before, clearly the leader, simply pushed her down. With no other option, Kagome rushed over and threw her body over the child’s, shielding the girl. In their anger and hate fueled haze, the villagers didn’t seem to notice. Or they simply didn’t care. Blow after blow was rained down upon her back, eventually breaking the skin.  _ These men have no idea what they’ve just done. _ Kagome thought as she held in her cries of pain. 

 

Inuyasha had finally gotten Kiwako and the kids out of danger when he stopped in his tracks. “I smell blood.” He said before running off.


	4. Flowers for Kagura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru remembers and reflects on what the Wind Sorceress meant to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the story suddenly veered off course, but I was watching the Final Act and was hit with inspiration. So, you all get a short, Sesshomaru special! Don't worry, we'll get back to our regularly scheduled programming soon enough ;). It's just taking me a while to work a few kinks out since the story isn't exactly what I had planned. The "off" village and half-demon children were part of the original concept, but I had to throw Kiwako in there at the last minute. The original didn't have an OC, but another fanfic came out with a premise that was too similar, so it got trashed.

"So, are you and Miroku really going back to your old village?" Rin asked Sango.

"Yes. We're hoping to find some answers regarding long-term affects of demonic poisons."

"Oh. Lord Sesshomaru might know something, as well."

"It is true that Sesshomaru has deadly poison in his claws, but we want to know how to counteract poison's effects over time." Sango merely chuckled at how much faith Rin still had in the demon. He was her hero, and it seemed that nothing and no one could convince the girl otherwise. Sango, for her part, had always thought it best not to try.

"How long will you be gone?"

"It takes two days to get there, we agreed to stay no more than four, and another two days to come home."

"So eight days. The children and I will be fine, don't worry."

"Thank you, Rin."

"It's nothing" Rin shrugged the favor off with a smile.

"What's that you have?"

"Something to give to Lord Sesshomaru when he visits." In her hand, Rin held a bouquet made of medium sized purple flowers, small white ones, and two small, white feathers, all held together by light green thread.

"It seems familiar, somehow."

"Kagura. They reminded me of her. I'm giving them to Lord Sesshomaru because he'll be passing by the field of flowers where she...where we last saw her."

"These are for Kagura?"

"Uh huh" Rin said sadly.

"How do you know Sesshomaru will pass through that field?"

"Oh. He goes through there every year. At the same time, too."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure. The last time I went with him, he just stood there. I know he still misses her."

"I didn't think they knew each other that well."

"He loved her, I think."

Sango couldn't help it, she stared, her mouth slightly agape. I just can't imagine Sesshomaru loving someone like that. She thought as Rin left. But if what Rin said is true, then he mourns her, and has for over 10 years.

Rin smiled when she finally caught sight of Lord Sesshomaru just outside of the village. "My Lord!" She greeted him the same as she always had, and just as exuberantly.

"Rin. I trust you are well." He didn't phrase it as a question, because he knew the answer. Rin was always perplexingly happy. Besides, Lord Sesshomaru wasn't the sort for questions.

"Yes, my Lord. Oh! I made this." She carefully handed him the bouquet. "For your...trip." Rin worried her lip slightly, concerned she might have offended him, though it soon became clear he was pleased with the idea. He simply looked from the flowers, to her, and back again before giving a nearly imperceptible nod. It would have been impossible for anyone other than herself to read. "Are you leaving already?" She asked him.

"Yes." He stated simply.

'Oh. Goodbye then!" She smiled up at him. He nodded once more before flying off.

Sesshomaru studied the collection of flowers as he landed gracefully. Truly, they were well chosen. They were fitting for Kagura. The purple matched what she wore perfectly, and the white flowers were the same as those that once littered the field where he now stood. The thread just wouldn't do. "You were always meant to be free. Unbound." He said as he untied them, allowing the contents to fall and flow freely as they would. It was then he noticed the feathers, identical to the one's Kagura wore and used. His eyes softened slightly at the thoughtfulness of it all. Finally, he took out his own offering; a single red flower with thorns. He had seen it along the side of a road and thought of Kagura. Her eyes. They were that red. And she was fierce, vicious, ferocious. A warrior. And at times, a thorn in his side. At least, that was what he thought at the time.

Sesshomaru had never believed himself so weak as to care for another, until he met Rin. He would have beheaded anyone who suggested he capable of love, until Kagura. Her death sparked something in him. Now, he felt. He was angry, bitter, filled with hatred over her demise. With Naraku's defeat, she was avenged, and he had assumed those emotions would abate. Instead, he began to mourn, to feel sadness and a sense of longing he didn't know existed. He hated to admit it, but at some point he had fallen in love with the wind sorceress.


End file.
